Random Warframe knockoff game for fun
This has no relation to Earth-1776. Suits Starter Suits *Heavy (M) **Assault- Calls an assault from the front lines, taking 1/2x as much damage and doubling fire and crit rate. **Siege Shield- Deploys a siege shield, which slowly moves forward. **Battle Station- **Ult- The Blitz- *Thief (M) **Acrobatics- Allows the ability to scale walls, not run allong them like Static Cling. **Cloak and Dagger *Melee DPS (M). Android ninja? **1. Iron Strike- Leaps forward with an incredible piston-powered jump, striking the enemy and knocking them forward (if they don't die) before flying back. **2. Static Cling- Wall-running toggleable ability. **Summons spears from the sky. *Healer (F) **potion-based? *Magic DPS (F) *Gunslinger (F) **1. Dishonorable Discharge- Unleashes her magazine on enemies like a shotgun. **Turret- Places a small turret, capable of being mounted on walls. The turret only has limited vision. Weapons Primary *Emeralis, an green and silver rifle with ornate gemstones that fires green Puncture-based bullets. *Expara, an explosive Russian-style sniper crossbow. *Thynnes, a skinny wooden longbow. *Lazon, a hitscan rifle. *Nedil, a needlegun like Medic's from TF2. Takes a while to wind up. Puncture-based. Secondary *Perlios, two dual-wielded wooden 18th-century styled revolvers that fire pearl bullets. *Lazorata, the sister dual-pistols to the Lazon. *Cesstas, small shurikens fired three at a time. *Marinein, like Ruckus's hand. Melee *Polnareff, a French-styled ornate silver-blue rapier. Requires 200 Glassteel to make. *Anubis, like the katana from JoJo. *Volos, two indigo daggers. *Zwei, a giant 18th century-looking German Zweihander. Gunblades *Syderis, a spear that can be thrown. Must be retrieved afterwards. Primary/melee. Quests Tutorial World Resources *Glassteel *Coronite *Red Matter *Dark Matter *Raelis Gel *Scorian Steel Regions *Old West region *New Kowloon, a large "slum" *Camelot region *Wildmen "frontier" region *Barren north region *A snowy pine forest/large mountain alpines region before the barren north *Volcano region *Old "America" region *Pirate bay region Fauna *Raelis Slimes, large slimes that drop Raelis Gel when killed. *Arex (plural pronounce airy), mountain goats Concepts Damage *Impact *Slash *Puncture *Fire Status Effects *Flaming *Frostbitten *Illuminated *Poisoned *Crippled- Prevents movement-based abilities and greatly reduces speed. Missions Missions can be found all over the map. When players enter the radius, it begins a countdown that starts said mission. *Airdrop Defense- A supply drop is called in. Characters must defend. Ideas Suits *Psychic *Sword-Based? *Werewolf *Fortress *Smoke *Hacker *Drill *Nimbus/cloud based **Skywriter- Summons a cloud able to be ridden upon like the flying nimbus. Leaves a trail behind it. *Spraypainter *Searchlight. Rescuer? *Star-powered *Hunter *Barbarian *Necromancer *Druid *Sniper *Minotaur *Sword "Dancer" **Counter- Draws her melee weapon and counters attacks over time, before letting loose a counerattack. *Samurai *Pirate *Flame *Ice *Orchestral *Dubstep/techo *Stealth Archer. Frog-themed? **Wall Scale- Grants the ability to quickly climb up walls like a frog. **Shadows- *Paper *Light *Concrete/Earth Tank **Stone Skin- Loses the ability to jump, but gains a strong suit of armor channeled out of the ground. Knockback resistant. *Electricity *Ghost *Vampire *Dragon *Suit inside of another suit *Hunter/Trapper **Mark- Marks a target, illuminating and revealing them. *Mummy **1. Cairo Overcoat- Enters or leaves his sarcophagus. While in sarcophagus mode, has an incredibly large health pool, but can't do anything but fly. **Curse of the Mummy- Drastically slows and poisons his enemies. **Valley of the Kings- Slams open the ground, opening a ravine that swallows enemies whole. *Raven *Ibex/Mountain Goat *Neon *Snow *Martial Artist **Surprising Fist- Fires a large fist-shaped blast that powers through enemies and explodes on contact. **Furious Fists- Sheds his melee weapons in favor of incredibly fast punches. **Ground Slam- Slams the ground and sends enemies flying back *Captain **Charge- **Rally- Places a flag which grants additional damage to those in its vicinity **Ult- Last Stand *Feudalism King *Volcano. Tambora? *Valkyrie *Necromancer **Reanimation- Reanimates a corpse, turning them into a zombie. Zombies lose the ability to function their weapons, weaken in daylight, and decompose over time. They also attract nearby wildlife. *Ghost Necromancer *Toxin/Environmental Hazard/Fallout **Dead Zone- Designates an area as a deadzone, preventing heals. Updates Open Beta 1 Category:Games Category:Non-1776